helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Clue in Scroll
Next Quest Info Magda offered to find the magic scroll in legend for Starr. Inquire about it among the mages in Finsel. Objective Talk to Xavier.: 0/1 After chatting with Xavier, find Gonzalo and talk to him.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: ... Motiti: ...Ah! You... You are... ...Help, Magda!!!! Help!!!! Magda: Eh?!! Starr: .................. Magda: Motiti... Mr. Starr, you are... Starr: Ahem... Nothing. Magda: (Why do I have a feeling that Mr. Starr is the nervous one?) Motiti you go first. Motiti: Woo... But... Magda: That's OK, Motiti. Motiti: He looks scary. Motiti doesn't want to leave Lady Ellenstein alone! Well, it was us Orens who took your wallet that day! And we spent your money! You... You... I... Can you please not burn Motiti's tail? Wooah... Starr: ...Um? Motiti: How about letting Motiti find you an apple pie...? Starr: Fine. Motiti: Then Motiti will go find an apple pie now! Magda: Mr. Starr, you are... I never thought a mage like you would stay in the slum. Starr: Um. Magda: Is... is it because you are still upset about the fact that Orens stole your wallet? Starr: I'm looking for a magic scroll. Magda: Eh? But how can this kind of thing be in the slum? The people are multifarious here, and I have never heard about any mage who lives here... Starr: According to the notes of my ancestor, the scroll is right here in Finsel. Magda: Maybe you should ask the Spiral Spire? Starr: Spiral Spire? That bunch of unreasonable lunatics! Magda: !! Mr. Starr...? (It's the first time I've ever seen Mr. Starr so angry... Does he have a history with the Spiral Spire?) If you find it inconvenient... I can help you to find out about the scroll you mentioned. You know, in Finsel, if the mages are not in the Spiral Spire, they are probably the guests of the great families... And letting me inquire can save you a lot of trouble. After all, I am not a mage, so the holder wouldn't doubt that I covet it... Starr: You make a good point. Magda: But... Would you mind not to punish Motiti any more, please? Starr: What? Magda: You were... sorry, staring at Motiti so ferociously. I thought you really wanted to... Starr: Do you know? A month ago, there was a mage who wanted to rob me, and I burned him into ashes on the spot. Magda: Eh?? But Motiti is my friend, you... Starr: Rest assured, according to my ancestor's decree, my magic will never harm mortals. Besides, if I really wanted to hurt her, you would not have seen the shorty. Magda: Thank you, Mr. Starr. What kind of scroll are you looking for? Starr: It is said to be a magic scroll which record the spell that can affect the spirit of a whole city. I suppose it should be a powerful forbidden spell. Magda: ...So powerful? Starr: It was a powerful spell that the Mayphis' ancestor stumbled upon as he passed through Finsel where was a ramshackle fishing village then. Perhaps he didn't take it home due to some misgivings, but sealed it up and hid it somewhere here. Magda: I see. (Well, why don't we ask Mr. Xavier at the Spiral Spire first?) Story Chat 2 Black Shadow: Lady Skinny, the collar of your dress today can be lower. Magda: ............ Xavier: Excuse me, Lady Ellenstein. You seem to be bothered by something? Magda: Well, Mr. Xavier. Recently... Well, a friend of mine told me about a secret method that can affect the mental state of an entire city. I think it's quite incredible. I wonder whether it's true... Black Shadow: Hahahahaha...! Girl, why don't you friend say Xavier spends 30 days a month in Calypso Brothel?! I haven't heard such a funny joke for a long time! Magda: Eh??! Xavier: Ahem... I think your friend was probably joking with you, Lady Ellenstein. As far as I know, a great mage has to do his best to manipulate the minds of several people, let alone the whole city? Magda: Then... Then how about sealing a spell like this into a magic scroll? Black Shadow: Impossible, impossible! Even it's me in my heyday, I couldn't... Ahem, could almost make it happen. Even the dragon's core will not be enough if you want to seal this kind of spell in a scroll! This possibility... How about considering taking me to Calypso Brothel to have fun! Xavier: That's impossible, either. Magda: Eh, but... Is that true? My friend was so sure about that... Xavier: If you say so, Spiral Spire actually has no special study of magic of will, and hasn't collected any will scrolls. Perhaps you can ask someone else. Black Shadow: That won't help! I've lived a thousand years- Magda: Mr. Black, you've lived a thousand years, and you haven't heard of such spells? Black Shadow: Of course I know!!! When I was thinking about how to manipulate people's mind, those old men who studied will magic weren't born yet!!! Black Shadow: Did not on of them follow your Saint to Finsel after the fall of their crappy flower dynasty? I don't even want to mention this! Magda: Eh? You mean... There is a family who knows about will magic in Finsel? Black Shadow: That Jorcastle... Woo, woo!! Damn, what are you doing, Xavier! Xavier: Excuse me, Lady Ellenstein. About will magic... The Jorcastle family always takes it as a taboo. You mustn't mention it casually. Magda: Is that so...? I see... Thank you, Mr. Xavier, and thank you, Mr. Black. (Although Mr. Xavier said so, I'm still very curious. Maybe I should ask Mr. Gonzalo about it.) Story Chat 3 Gonzalo: Oh? I didn't know you would be interested in that kind of stuff. : Story Root 2 : Gonzalo: It's not gorgeous at all. Why don't you check out my latest cufflinks! : Magda: Mr. Gonzalo... :: Story Root 2 :: You are too casual today. That's not good! You know what... :: Magda: (Mr. Gonzalo talked for a long time about the match of the dress and accessories. Although Mr. Gonzalo is also a mage, he doesn't seem to care about the magic scroll. Maybe I should ask Mr. Xavier.) :: Ends : Story Root 1 : Gonzalo: It's really unexpected. The embroidery pattern and lace on your dress today are also very exquisite and gorgeous. Please come and tell me... : Magda: (Mr. Gonzalo talked for a long time about the match of the dress and accessories. Although Mr. Gonzalo is also a mage, he doesn't seem to care about the magic scroll. Maybe I should ask Mr. Xavier.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: I heard that there was a magic that could manipulate people's mind. I'm very curious. Mr. Back by Master Xavier's side said your family is... Gonzalo: Is manipulating people's mind a good thing, Lady Ellenstein? As long as you use this ability once, in the future, you will never know whether the target's thoughts and feelings are true, or just some illusions due to your manipulation... And he will doubt you all his life. After all, no one would want a friend who can invade their head at any time. Don't you agree, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Mr. Gonzalo... (Is that why the Jorcastle are so taboo about being will mages?) Gonzalo: What's more... Rather than wondering if such a scroll exists, I'm more curious about what the man who wants to control the entire city with it is really up to. Magda: Eh...?? Gonzalo: But I'm sure Lady Ellenstein is not a bad person. Magda: Thank you... Mr. Gonzalo. Story Chat 4 Magda: That's all I know... Mr. Starr, I'm afraid the scroll you mentioned... Starr: I got it. Magda: ...Are you going to give up? Starr: No, the ancestor's notes will never be wrong. Magda: Though I don't know magic, my friend is one of the best mages in Finsel, and I think what he said should be... Starr: I know, but I believe my ancestor had his won way. Before the first mage was born, condensing a fireball in thin air was also considered absurd. But you see how that has been now. Magda: (Is that what it means to be a mage? Making the impossible possible...) Starr: Well, excuse me. Magda: Please wait, Mr. Starr! Starr: What? Magda: I heard that... On the east side of city there is a Bunny Pie Shop. It's a gathering place for wild mages. But they are very low profile. Perhaps they will reveal their true identity only to you - who are also a mage. Starr: Wild mages? Magda: Mages who haven't registered at Spiral Spire and don't want to accept constraints but only like to travel around... Maybe they would know more? Starr: I see. Well... Thank, thank you. Magda: Eh... eh?? You're welcome... I didn't help much... (I never thought Mr. Starr would thank someone!!!) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript